With the spread of mobile terminals that are capable of performing data communication in a wireless manner, the provision of services that use identification information on a wireless station such as a beacon is progressing. For example, an owner of a restaurant places a beacon in his/her restaurant, and causes the beacon to transmit identification information on the beacon at fixed intervals. A user of a mobile terminal approaches the restaurant accordingly to receive a wireless signal including the identification information that is transmitted from the beacon. The mobile terminal is capable of acquiring coupon information on the restaurant based on the wireless signal including the identification information that is received from the beacon.
To specify a detection object such as the beacon corresponding to the detected identification information, the mobile terminal allows an identification information list of detection objects related to identification information to be specified to be previously registered in the mobile terminal. Because the detection object includes unique identification information, the mobile terminal is capable of specifying a detection object corresponding to the detected identification information by verifying the detected identification information against the identification information list that is previously registered in the mobile terminal. For example, a method in which a mobile terminal and other mobile terminals each of which is able to execute a short-distance communicate with the mobile terminal are grouped, and only the mobile terminal in the group is communicable with a server is disclosed. Related techniques are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2008-011038, 2009-017217, 2007-201921, 2016-220150, 2016-217858, and 2008-281490.